


Good Boys Don't Get Hard During Prostate Exams

by Lady_Smut



Category: Phandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Speculum, Doctor/Patient, Genital Torture, M/M, Medical Kink, Prostate Exam, Sounding, Speculums, cock and ball torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 11:01:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4219281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Smut/pseuds/Lady_Smut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"Oh, but you see, good boys don't get hard during prostate exams. And good boys definitely don't come during prostate exams. Only naughty sluts do. And you know what we do to naughty sluts in the medical business?" Dr Lester's eyes glinted dangerously. "We punish them."</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Boys Don't Get Hard During Prostate Exams

**Author's Note:**

> Has not been beta-ed or even read over due to it being the middle of the night and I really need to sleep and/or study for my test tomorrow.
> 
> Enjoy!

"Daniel Howell." Doctor Lester called from the doorway. Dan rose nervously from the cold, uncomfortable bench and made his way across the deserted waiting room. Only a receptionist was present, and she had headphones in, not even glancing up as Dan stumbled in front of her desk. "I don't have all day, Mr Howell." Doctor Lester said, exasperated as Dan slowly made his way to the doctor. 

Dan nodded shakily and apologised quietly to the doctor. The doctor frowned, tired from a long day at work. "Right this way, Mr Howell."

"Call me Dan." 

Doctor Lester smiled wryly. "If you wish, Dan." 

In Dr Lester's room, Dan stood awkwardly until Dr Lester spoke. "So, Dan. Is this your first prostate exam?" Dan nodded nervously. "Then you will need to strip and climb onto the table, placing your feet into the stirrups. I will give you some privacy." He strode out the room. Dam could hear his muted tones, presumably talking to the receptionist. A loud clatter came from the other room. Maybe the receptionist was going home. That made his stomach even tensed. He was alone, except for the incredibly hot doctor with striking blue eyes and jet black hair, about to have a prostate exam, at 5:45, last session of the day. Whoop-de-do.

Dan stripped, placing his clothes in a neat pile, before climbing onto the examination table. It was cold against his body, and his cock twitched. No! He couldn't, mustn't get hard during this exam. How unprofessional would it be of him? The doctor wouldn't think very highly of him at all. 

His reverie was interrupted by Doctor Lester coming back into the room. "Ah, perfect. Let me just check your feet are secure. 

He went about doing just that until Dan dared speak up. "Why the stirrups doctor?" 

Dr Lester half smiled. "A few weeks back a young man, his first time having an exam, kicked me in the eye. Had a nasty black eye for a while." Dan nodded in understanding. "Does it hurt then?" Dr Lester shook his head. "It just feels a little uncomfortable, that's all. Are you a virgin?" 

Dan flushed. "Uh... If you mean like, _this_ way, then yes. Why?" 

"Might need the other restraints then..." Dr Lester murmured. Dan's eyes widened.

"Why?" He asked, alarmed. 

"It may be a little more... Uncomfortable. Not to worry." Dr Lester manhandled Dan into a kneeling position, with his forehead touching the cool table. Soft rope bound Dan tightly to it. "Can you move?" 

Dan tested the restraints and shook his head. "But why am I not allowed to move?" 

Dr Lester snorted. "It doesn't matter." 

"But will it hurt?" Dan protested.

"Yes!" Dr Lester snapped. "You have two options. I can anaesthetise you, adding another hour or so to this procedure, or you can take this little pain like a man and be out in five, ten minutes. What will it be, _Daniel?_ " Dan gulped. Now he had angered the man who was going to perform a very intimate procedure on him.

"Uh, just do it." Dr Lester smiled, his teeth dazzling,"Very well. Let us begin."

Latex snapped as Dr Lester pulled on a glove. He slicked a finger up with lube and began to tease Dan's entrance. The position he was in forced his hole into greater prominence. 

Dan sucked his breath in as Dr Lester poked the tip of his finger in. It hurt, but it was a pleasurable type of hurt. The finger in him wiggled in to the first knuckle. Okay, scrap that. It wasn't pleasurable enough. It _hurt_. 

Dan bit his lip, trying not to show any pain in front of Dr Lester. The finger wiggled in gently, leaving time for Dan to adjust every few seconds, before continuing in. 

Finally, Dr Lester's hand lay flush against Dan's butt and his finger was deep in Dan's ass. Suddenly he crooked his finger, a sort of _come and get me_ gesture. Whatever it was, it felt _good_. Dan's body jerked involuntarily and Dr Lester smiled. "All seems to be in order." 

Dan desperately hoped the exam was over. The surge of pleasure had made him rock hard, and he hoped Dr Lester wouldn't notice.

But Dr Lester began to work his finger, soon adding another. He crooked his fingers agin and Dan, never one for self control, came with a shout.

Dr Lester tsked. "Oh Daniel. I had thought you would be able to restrain yourself." 

Dan flushed crimson. "I'm sorry. It just... It just felt so _good!_ "

"Oh, but you see, good boys don't get hard during prostate exams. And good boys definitely don't come during a prostate exam. Only naughty sluts do. And you know what we do to naughty sluts in the medical business?" Dr Lester's eyes glinted dangerously. "We punish them." Dan's eyes widened,"You can't talk to me that way! I'll get you fired!" 

Dr Lester smirked. "Actually, I can, you can't, and technically I could sue you for disrupting a medical exam for your own selfish needs. Just take your punishment like a good boy or I'll be forced to," his blue eyes flashed, "keep you here until you can." 

Dan began to scream. Dr Lester chuckled. "Oh Dan. You're a relatively smart boy. You should know that everyone has gone home. It's a Friday. You and I are the only ones here, and will be until Monday morning. Plus, my room is soundproof." Dan pulled at his bonds, but they didn't move. "Help! HELP!" Dr Lester frowned."Do shut up." He looked around and opened a drawer, pulling out three things. 

A speculum, a gag, and a metal stick, slightly curved, with a knob on one end and little handles, on the other, not unlike a bulldog clip. 

The gag went in Dan's mouth effectively shutting him up. Then he brandished the speculum.

"I assume you know what this is." Dan nodded slightly, gurgling around the gag. "However, most speculums only open to about 5 inches. This is a slightly modified version. It can open to 10 inches." Dan screamed into the gag. He better not be putting that into his ass!

Dr Lester did exactly that, plunging it into his already sore hole, being nowhere near as gentle as before. Once it was fully in, he began to crank the handles, stretching Dan's nearly virgin hole to 10 inches. Somehow, despite the massive stretch, his hole did not rupture. Perhaps it was Dr Lester's medical expertise. Whatever it was, it hurt. A lot.

Dr Lester shone a small torch into Dan's over stretched hole. "Ooh. Pink and pretty for me, hey?'' Then he slipped a finger in, to feel around and generally make Dan squirm. 

Drawing the finger out, he brandished the stick thing. "Do you know what this is, Daniel? It's a sound. Well, sort of. But I'll get to that later. Do you know what a sound is? Most doctors use it to make sure there's no obstructions in the urethra. Me? I use because of the way it makes naughty little sluts squirm and squeal." Dan froze suddenly. He wouldn't put that in him. Stick it up his dick? No way.

But he did. 

The knob went in first. It hurt like hell. Dan's sensitive cock head stretched around the knob, about a centimetre in diameter. Once that was in, he could _see_ the little ball travel up his cock as the rest of the sound was fed into it.

Once it was fully in, Dr Lester began to thrust ever so slightly, tilting up and down to cause maximum pain without any severe damage. A little, yes. But not _too_ damaging.

"But there's something special about this sound, you see. Something of my own invention. If I crank these handles, it opens the sound. Like a little speculum, only for your cock!" Dr Lester said gleefully. "You're actually the first person I've tried it on! Fancy that! Being the first _ever_ person to have this done to them! You're _lucky_ , Daniel Howell. Oh, don't cry. It won't hurt too much. Or will it? We don't know." Dr Lester chuckled evilly.

He squeezed the handles together once, and Dan squealed so loudly that Dr Lester could hear him through the gag. "Oh do shut up." He said absentmindedly, delivering a few hard slaps to Dan's balls. "It's barely open five millimetres. Maybe I'll crank it open to a centimetre, or two." 

Dan urgently shook his head, and tried to squirm, but it made the terrible pain in both holes worse, so he ceased all movement and hoped that the torture would soon stop.

But Dr Lester, true to his word, began to squeeze the handles. _One, two three times_. Dan screamed. Dr Lester slapped his balls again and squeezed the handle once more.

"Perfect!" Dr Lester clapped his hands and laughed gleefully. "It works! You're stretched open to an inch here, and ten inches in your ass. Unfortunately for you, your cock is damaged quite a bit. It's quite painful, I'm sure, but oh well. Now, what do with you? Naughty sluts can't just go home after their appointment. That isn't a good punishment at all." 

Dr Lester slide finger into Dan's cock and began to feel around while thinking. "I think that I should leave you here overnight, in this position, alone in the building, susceptible to dangerous intruders. Maybe I'll leave the doors to this room unlocked then. Maybe with the airconditioner on. And then in the morning I'll give you your new cock. We can't have a naughty slut going around with a damaged cock. Then he wouldn't be able to please all the cocks that fuck him. But I suppose it might pleasure them knowing that their dirty cockslut can't come. While you were a virgin when you arrived here, now I'm sure you won't be pleased with anything other than a great big cock in your ass, and maybe a finger in your cock if you've been bad."

A combination of the doctor's dirty talk, of his plan of what he was going to do with poor trussed up Dan, the position he was in, the pain from the stretch and the painful need to come in his balls because the doctor had just pressed his prostate with his other hand, yet the ball at the end of the sounding speculum prevented him from cumming, caused Dan's eyes to roll back in his head and him to faint.

The last thing he saw was Dr Lester standing over him, laughing with a whip in his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh no! *feigns horror* What's Doctor Lester going to do to poor Dan? 
> 
> I know, but that a story for another time. 
> 
> This _is_ an oneshot butttttt I may continue it if there are enough requests.
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoyed this... Thing? I wrote from about 9 pm to 12:30 am. ENJOY MY PAIN I HAVE A TEST TOMORROW BUT I DID THIS FOR YOUUUUUUU
> 
> Also, remember requests and prompts are always open :D


End file.
